The Path I walk
by NekoMaichithekid
Summary: What if Sakura was from a lost clan that she knew nothing about? What if she lived alone all her life since that fateful day? Sakura a cold heartless person that doesn't care about anyone or anything. But what if a demon awaked herself inside Sakura? Who is that voice Sakura hears in her head?
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Well this my first time writing a Naruto Fanfiction, I hope you guys like it :)

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO!

Prologue

What if Sakura wasnt a fan of Sasuke?

What if she had a horrible past that she wants revenge for?

What if Sakura was more quiet and observing?

What if Sakura had her own demons to defeat?

What if Sakura had more power than Sasuke and Naruto combined?

Well this is her story.

Can you please review and tell me what you guys think of this story?

PLEASE AND THANK YOU :DDDD

-Maichic:


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a big thank you for those who reviewed :3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!

_FLASHBACK _

_The day Sakura was born and the Tragic day :_

_The night Sakura was born was a very big tragic. It was also during the night Shikoku clan was murdered in cold blood. House were burning down as the flames engulfed it. The flames turned the wood to ashes as a sound of a baby could be heard. _

_But no one would come to the baby. The baby was said to be a curse. No one wanted the cursed baby. As the baby grew. She started to show signs of being intelligent and very wise beyond her years. Even though she was smart. She never understood why the villagers would call her a "curse'. _

_That was still the day, she learned the reason was the said day she lost all her childhood innocence. Even though she was still a child at heart. She would train ready her self for the said revenge that seemed to claw it self out. _

_As if there was something else there. Sadly there was a prescience that seemed to enjoy Sakura need for revenge. The said prescience was the reason Sakura was shunned. unknowing to her the prescience was part of the reason for the Shikoku clan for dying that night. _

_The prescience seemed to feed on the revenge Sakura wanted. As Sakura grew older she could hear the voice in the back of her head always telling her "KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" it would scream. _

_As Sakura clutched her head from the pounding of the screams that would not die down no matter what she tried or took to calm the storm in her head. _

_But one faithful day, the demon seemed to be able to break the seal. Sakura not knowing the demon was unleashing its power inside her. _

Umm here the next chapter for The Path I walk. I am so sorry I didn't even see the reviews till about an hour ago. But thank you again for reviewing for this story :D I hope you enjoy this story!

Here's some back story that will play an important part later on in the story as the story process. Anyway thank you again!

-Kyokoannie


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Now that is done let's get on with the story shall we?

DEMON P.O.V

It's time for me to break the seal. I smirked as I felt more powerful than before I was weak but now that Sakura is 14. I am now able to get back control over of Sakura body. Let the fun begin!

I smirked as I watched Sakura look at the pond. She seemed so innocent,but she lived a horrible life. I never said this before but I am more protected of Sakura.

If anyone ever hurt Sakura I would not hesitate to end their life. Even if its on my guilty conscence.. I don't care and the reason why is Sakura been hurt her whole life and I won't stand for it any more.

I started to channel all my chakra into my body as I sent it toward the seal barrier. As it got to the gate, It reached out and stabbed the gate in the middle of the it.

Sakura P.O.V

My eyes shot open as I felt a wave of pain come over me. What is causing that pain? Why would it not stop?

I lifted my arms to my chest as I felt another wave of pain over take me. Why all of a sudden? It was like something was trying to push itself out of me. Like it wastrying to ripe itself out of my heart.

I blinked as sick all of a sudden. Why is it happening now? What is causing this? Those thoughts ran in circles in my mind as I fell to the floor passing out.

*INTO MIND OF THE DEMON*

I woke up in a dark room. It was dark all over.

What in the woirld?

Why is it dark?

I sat up and looked around as I noticed a gate was in a way. The gate was ivory white with black markings on the opening doors. I looked around as I noticed another prescence was in the room with me,

" Is there anyone there?" , I called out as I heard a chuckle.

"Well hello there." a voice called out to the left of me.

"Who's there?" I called out as I turned my back to the gate.

"Turn around young one." the voice said again.

"..." I said as I looked at the gate again and I noticing the presence behind the gate.

"Finally, you noticed."

*She just woke up before she and the demon talked anymore,*

Who was that behind the gate?

Why was it trapped behind it?

What caused that pain?

How did I end up in that room?

I looked around and noticed that I was at the river again. I sat up and looked around it started to rain.

Who was that voice?

Why have I heard that voice before?

The rain came pelting down as I looked around the place. I sighed as I got up and walked toward the village. My hair and clothes soaked to the bone.

I blinked and continued to walk as a headache started to form in my skull. The pain was boucning back and forth in my head.

What is causing this pain?

Why now?

Here another chapter for The Path I walk :DDD

Thanks you for viewing and reviewing

I appreciated it!

-Maichi(Kyokoannie)


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

I am sorry I didn't update last night I didn't feel that good.

But I kinda feel better now so I decide to update :

I hope you enjoy the story

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sakura P.O.V

I sighed as I walked back to my apartment.

I lived alone all my whole life.

As the rain came down I noticed a figure with dark hair that stuck up in the end. He was walking toward me. Hmm I seen him before but where? I tried to think of where I saw him. But a sheering pain shot through my back of my head to the front.

Where did that pain come from?

Why was it happening like earlier today?

I sighed as I just tried to ignore the pain as I walked past him. If I paid attention I would of noticed him staring at me but then again I would of not cared.

Sasuke P.O.V

Who is that girl?

Why is she in pain?

I watched as her face went from blank to into pain. She seemed distant. Why didn't she attack me or call me sasuke-kun?

So she not a fan of me? Wait why do I care?

"You care cause she the only one. that seems to to care who you are."

But she must be a fan of me?

She must of not noticed who I am?

"Or she just doesn't care."

I sighed as I watched her walk past me as the rain came down harder than before. Why do I care so much?

Then again I might not see her ever again?

Wait, does she live here?

There might be a chance I might see her again. As though thoughts went around and around in my head. I sighed as I started walking again back to my apartment. Maybe Itachi knows who she is?

I picked up my speed as I ran back to the apartment hoping itachi knows who that mystery girl is.

I threw open the door as I raced to the kitchen. Where Itachi is most likely cooking. I looked around the kitchen hoping for a glimpse of Itachi.

Where is he?

"Sasuke?" a voice called out behind me.

I turned and looked at the voice. It was itachi. "Itachi! I have a question?"

"Yes?" He asked as he noticed my appearance.

"Umm do you know.." I asked.

Well there a cliff hanger. I am sorry if Sasuke out of character! But I shall try to best of my abilty to get him right. Also I am sorrry if this chapter sucks. I didn't have any ideas so I winged it

Kyokoannie


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto but I got an idea from this other fanfic.

Sakura P.O.V

I sighed as I got home to a empty home. Hmm I sighed as I noticed Kiko (the red fox company that tags along with sakura. Its just no one ever notices it.)

He blinked and looked at me as I closed the door. "What's wrong with you ne?" he asked as he walked toward me rubbing his head against my leg.

" Nothing just things are getting strange." I responded as other thoughts run through my mind. Emotions started to stir in my mind.

Why are these feelings coming out now?

I sighed as I blinked and noticed Kiko was looking at me concerned. I shrugged it off as I walked into my bedroom and went to sleep with the same thoughts running in my head.

*DREAM*

I was running but I could not tell what is chasing me. " COME HERE LITTLE BLOSSOM! ITS TIME FOR YOUR DEATH!" The voice screamed behind me as I ran toward the door. It opened a figure walked through. Who is that?

I stopped as the figure came into the light. "We meet again my sweet cherry blossom." the voice said. As I stopped in fear it can't be? Not here, why now?

Of all places, he had to come find me. So it's not finished is it? "No it's far from over. my child." he said again. He looked at me with a cold smirk on his face.

I shivered in fear as I remembered all the pain and suffering he has caused with that smile.

"Aww you remember this smile don't you Saku-Chan?" he asked as a evil smile appeared on his handsome face.

My response was a shiver of fear.

*End of Dream*

I woke up in cold sweat as I laid there on my bed. Kiko sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled as I realized he was just a pawn in this cruel cruel world.

"Ne,Saku? Can I have some more?" he asked as I smiled realzing he was dreaming of food. Kiko eats a lot but its not as before when I first meet.

"Aren't you forgetting something my dear?" A familiar voice called out. The voice from that dark place.

Why was it here now?

What did it want?

"Why am I here you wanna know well I always been here. I just mad a appearance now." it said as my eyes widen from the blow of it's words.

It's been here all this time?

"Yes, I seen the all the pain, suffering, loss you have suffered and I won't stand for it anymore." it said as I noticed how bitter it sound.

"SAKURA! WE GOT A MISSION!"A loudmouth voice called out breaking me from my thoughts. That loudmouth just happened to be Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto is a loudmouth blonde that loves Ramen then life it self. He wants to become a Hockage. But I think he will become a hockage.

Naruto like me has suffered pain,hatred,loss. But it amazes me, he can be as happy as he is. I sighed and got up from my bed.

Oh I never told you did I? Well the team they put me with is Naruto and some prodigy guy. I could not give a rats ass about. But hey, some people can grow on you.

Sasuke P.O.V

" Know who?" Itachi asked as he looked at me with a question look on his face. I never mention a girl to him before so this must be new to him, I thought as I felt my cheeks heat up. He smirked as I blushed harder than before.

" I DONT LIKE HER LIKE THAT!" I screamed out before I could stop myself. "I never said you did." he responded with a smirk.

I groaned as I realized he did that on purpose just to see my reaction.

"Sasuke, You have a mission with your team." he said as he changed the subject real quick. He must of sensed my embarrassment.

I nodded and head out to see my new team mates. The teams were chosen randomly so there was no way for anyone to try to get with their friends.

These meaning I don't even know who my my team mates are. Which I hope they aren't fans of mine. Then it wont be a pretty sight.

I sighed as I went to my room and got ready for my mission and went to meet my teammates for the first time.

Please review!

Thank you for those who reviewed during last chapter! I really appreciate it!

Kyokoannie


	6. Chapter 6

I decide to update!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Unknown P.O.V

It seems she took the bait. I smirked as I watched her from my crystal ball on my desk.

Hmm maybe I should have a little fun with this. I thought as I watched her get ready for the mission the hockage going to send them on.

"Slain!" I called out as I noticed he was sitting by the window watching the outside.

You see Slain isn't like most kids his age. Sakura and Him are more like. Well you could say they were twins before everything was ripped from them.

I smirked as I watched Slain turned toward me with a blank look on his face. Hmm maybe just maybe he could get her to join our side.

"Yes?" he said as he watched me with curious eyes. "I want you to go and distract Sakura. While Zero and Kane get her teammates." I said as I watched his face turned from blank to suprise.

It seems he remembers her. I wonder if Sakura remembers him too?

I hope so cause they will be seeing a lot of each other.

Well thank you guys for reviewing!

Please review!

Please and thank you

-kyokoannie


	7. Chapter 7

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sakura P.O.V

I sighed after I checked to see if I had everything I need. Once I did, I walked out with Kiko following behind me. Hmm some thng isn't right? But what is that feeling?

I ignored the feeling, as I walked with Naruto blabbering about many types of Ramen. Geez, can he ever stop talking about Ramen?

I guess not, that's for sure. Kiko seemed to be asleep. Hmm I sighed as I looked around and noticed the shops were just closing down. The rain seemed to be calming down a bit.

"Something is up, I can feel it!" I muttered as I noticed we were at the spot where we would meet the others at.

"WE ARE HERE!" Naruto screamed out as I noticed there was 2 auras near by.

Could they be the other part of team 7?

It's a possibility they are..

Naruto was screaming at one of them. That person was the one in the rain. Why is he here? Who is he?

He had blusih/blackish hair that stuck up in the end. For some reason he looked paler than most of the people here. He also seemed to be cold and distant toward others. So he the famous Uchiha I heard about.

The one that lost his family to his brother killing them. It seems he wants revenge too.

I shrugged as I noticed the sensei wasn't here yet. Where is he?

Shouldn't he be here by now?

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!'

"TEME!"

That went on back and forth for awhile till I got fed up and knocked both of them in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" the one with chicken butt hair asked. As I glared at both of them. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I roared at them as they both stared at me.

"Saku-chan? I thought you loved me?" Naruto said as the tears started to come down from his eyes. I rolled my eyes its just like Naruto to dramatic. Even when he the one that cause's the problems too.

I sighed as I looked back at the entrance waiting for the sensei to come.

Thank you for the review!

I am sorry if this chapter sucks!

But please review!

Please and thank you!

-Kyokoannie(Miaichic:)


	8. Chapter 8

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Sakura P.O.V

Wait but what was that other aura, I am feeling around here.

I looked around the place as Naruto and Uchiha were going at it again. "It seems it begin..", the voice in my head said. As I felt a rush from the back of my head to the front of it.

Why is this happening now of all places?

What's causing this to happen?

I froze as I felt the aura right behind me and who ever that person was whisper" Hmm it seems we meet again. Saku-chan.."

How does this person know me?

What does he want?

As the aura suddenly vanished as if it wasn't there to begin with.. Who was that?

Suddenly a poof sound went off as I pushed though thoughts away.

I turned toward the person that just arrived. He must be the Sensei. Hmm I looked him over. He had silver hair and one eye covered with his mask. While the other eye was visable. He also had an orange book that he seemed to enjoy alot. Oh, great we got a pervert for a sensei, I thought to myself. As I noticed he was staring at me.

Why is he staring at me?

"You there with the pink hair. What's your Name?" He said as he looked at me.

I blinked not at all scared of the pervy smile he was throwing me.

"Sakura." I replied back as he looked at me.

"No last name?" he asked.

I shrugged as I averted my eyes from his face. He then started to talk about the mission at hand. It turns out it was just a ascort mission.

End of Chapter 8

I am so sorry I taken this long to update... I just had major writers block so it took me awhile to cone up with the next chapter.

But anyway please review!

Please and Thank you :)

-KuroNekoKitty


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
Slain P.O.V

I looked at the subject at hand. It seems she grow since the last time I seen her. I watched as she seemed tuned out win she meet her teammates.  
She seemed cold and distant than before when we were kids..  
She was the quiet type it took me a couple tries to get her to talk to me.  
Even when we were classmates when we are young.  
I sighed as I watched her. That fox was fast asleep on her shoulder while the blonde loud mouth and the uchiha survivor were arguing.

Saku seemed not to notice the "client" staring at her. He seemed more occupied with Saku. Even though she seemed not to notice his gaze om her.  
But a certain uchiha survivor was glaring at him.

Hmm it seems a certain raven haired chicken butt hair was glaring at the client. I blinked as I noticed Zero and Kane were staring and whispering to each other.

What are they doing?  
I leaned in as my werewolf hearing kicked in.  
" he looks strong." ,Kane whispered to Zero.  
Zero nodded his head agreeing with Kane. As. I watched them I noticed how uchiha seemed to be stealing glances at Saku. hmm it seems Uchiha likes Saku.

Maybe I can use this information for later. I smirked as Kane and Zero were watching loudmouth shout about how he going to be the next hockage.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sakura P.O.V

Someone was watching me... They were here but where?

I looked around the forest.. Why does it feel like I know the person that was here..

The client wasn't helping with him staring at me.. I sighed and blinked.

Why?

I sighed and thought to myself "This is going to be a very long mission."

I continued to walk with the others. As I watched the sceneries change...

Once it it hit night we sent up camp..

I sighed as I was pointed to stay up and watch for any intruders...

Even though we had some people follow us all day today..

The night was very pretty... Even though there wasn't any stars at night..

Comment Please and thank you c:

I am so sorry it took so long.

Writers block and I been kind busy lately..

-AssassinationofYouc:


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMERl I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

I am sorry I been busy with the school year ending... Which I cant wait!

I will be a Junior D:

Damnn,,,, I dont want to write my theme paper...

Sorry for the rambling... Now lets get on with the story shall we...

All its still sakura P.O.V

"SAKURA-CHAN! WAKE UP!" A loud obnixious voice screamed...

I groaned as my head started to pound like a hammer hitting a nail..

"Shut up Dobe.." another voice said as I groaned and opened my eyes..

There standing right near me to my distaste was Naruto and Sasuke...

Was it necessary to starting fighting so early in the morning, I thought as I felt off today..

Like I wasnt my self but why?

-You are changing- a voice echoed it my head.

Wait where did that voice come from?

-I been here for a long time waiting for you to come the age-

Why?

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay? You been staring off in to space for a while now.." Naruto voice said sounding very worried.

I blinked and looked at him. Even though I didnt answer him. For some reason he was able to sense even though I didnt say anything to him. He could tell I was fine.

I sighed as I walked over to the campfire.. Where the client and Kakashi where sitting... " Ohayo Sakura-chan!" the client chirped as he smiled his chipped teeth at me.

I fought myself from shivering in disgust.. Kakashi must of sensed my discomfort cause he changed the conversation at hand. Which I am very greatful for him doing...

Once the food was done cooking, we all sat down each digging in. Kiko jumped on my shoulder and was staring at the fish with a catty grin. I smirked as I put it near her mouth and pulled it back.

This continued for awhile till Kiko got annoyed and pretty much attacked me for it. Sadly the whole time I didnt know the others watching at me, well till I looked up and noticed them staring at me. While Kiko smirked and started to play with my flying hair.

I sighed as I looked around and noticed the sun was just coming up. Have you ever watched the sun come up?

Well you should its beautiful as they say it is.

After we ate, we continued the jjourney it was a boring one at that... The whole day was filled with Sasuke and Naruto arguing... Once again I just ignored them.

Kiko seemed to be thinking about soemthing cause she wasnt the same chatty cat she normally is..

What has gotten into her?

We arrived at a villlage. Which I was greatful for, since the pervert seemed to be catching the eyes of the villagers. While they stared at him, I looked around for awhile.

Hmm I sighed as I felt a pain in the back of my skull. Its coming back.. Why?

-The time will come when a greater danger will arrive-

Wait what greater danger?

-I tried to make it longer and I am sorry for the wait c:

But please review c:

-AssassinationofYouc:


	12. Not a chapter c:

I am in need of a beta or proof reader...

I am not very good grammar and I kinda need someone to write this story with me. A Co-writer if you want but I do need help.. Its almost the end of the year for me.. I am going to have a lot of stress.

So please if you can and you would like to proof-reader or beta please comment below..


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO C:

Sakura P.O.V

I blinked as we walked through the village to where we were going to drop the client off. Even though the client was making pass at all the girls that passed us. I sighed and blinked as the back of my head started to hurt.

Kiko was sitting on my shoulder fast asleep. It was strange without her talking. "Saku-chan,pass me the fish!" Kiko said as I tried to hold my laughter down. It was like her to dream of food.

-Did you forget about little old me?-

I groaned as my demon smiled at my reaction. Kiko didn't stir at all while I was annoyed by the demon inside me. - You didn't miss me?-

Nope, I thought as I felt the pain. -So you dont even like me?- she asked in a sad tone.

Why is she sad? I thought her job was to make my life a living hell.

I stopped when I felt a hand brush against my butt. Raising my hand I grabbed it and dislocated the person arm in two different places.

"OW!", I heard the client scream as Kakashi,Naruto,Sasuke came running toward us.

"What happened?", naruto asked.

" He was touching me inapprociately." I said dryly. I sighed and walked into the place where we would sleep tonight. I laid down Kiko as carefully as I could. But that was a waste cause, Kiko woke up and looked at me.

"You look different." she said as I stared at her.

I got up and walked to the mirror and stared at myself in horror. My hair has grown to my butt and my lips were fuller than before. I even seemed stronger and more powerful than before.

Kiko looked at me and smiled as she said' You even look better than before." I rolled my eyes at her remark. Ehh I sighed and looked around and noticed there was nothing to do. So I walked back to where the others were at.

The client and the others were staring at me, as I got closer. The client stared at me lustlfully as I shivered in disgust. Naruto picking up my dsicomfort grabbed me and pulled with him to go get something to eat. While Sasuke and Kakashi waited with the client.

We went and ate then came back, The client was gone and we stayed the night.

Slain P.O.V

I stared at her while she slept.

She changed alot, since we were kids.

I sighed wishing she would atleast remember me.

"She wont I dont see why you are trying to make her remember.", the same voice from when Saku lost her memory appeared for the first time said.

I growled as the voice smirked at my reaction. "Aww poor little Slain!", it cooed at me as I felt my anger take control.

"Slain!" my master voice broke through my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked as my master sighed and said" You need to learn to control your emotions."

"Yes sir. " I said as I watched Saku groan and scream from the nightmare she was having. I left before someone saw me.

Saku please remember me, I silently begged to myself.

Comment

I am sorry, I didnt update. I been very busy. We only have two weeks of school left.

-NekoMaichitheKid


	14. To clear up confusion

**I wanted to clear stuff up so you can understand it more. **

* * *

1. Sasuke and Itachi have another brother. This brother is the brother that kill their clan. He is also the one that wants Sakura.

2. As the story goes on, Sakura starts to trust her demon side. Since in the future its going to save her mulitplie times.

3. Sakura is Slain childhood friend from when they were young.

4. Slain and Sasuke are rivals for Sakura love.

5. Sasuke may be or not acting out of his character but there is a reason for this

6. Sakura only has a close relationship with Naruto.

7. The other brother of Sasuke and Itachi is to be going to be unknown until later in the story.

8. Sakura has a different legacy than most.

9. But as the story goes on she starts to trust Kakashi and Sasuke.

10. Sasuke and Itachi aren't trying to kill each other. For one in this fanfiction they are like normal brother without the trying to killing eachother.

11. Sasuke and Sakura,Kakashi start to trust each other as the story goes on.

12. Sakura Demon side is actually trying to protect her.

13. Slain has a crush on Sakura.

14. Sakura has no clue about either Sasuke or Slain feelings for her.

15. As for the errors of the story, I am going to get someone to proof-read for me.

* * *

**I am sorry, this isn't a update but this to clear up any confusion on the story. c: **

**Please review?**

**-Nekomaichithe**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the Review. I hope you read the To Clear up Confusion, I am very sorry if I confused you. I wasn't trying to. Anyway to make up for confusing you. I wanted you to give you another chapter of The Path I walk on. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

I shot up in bed as I heard Sakura shouting and crying. Jumping out of my bed and grabbing whatever I could find. I ran along with Naruto and Kakashi to Sakura room.

Kakashi turned on the lights as Naruto went to wake up Sakura. She was twisting around in her bed. The bed sheets were getting tangled together as we restrained her from moving. "Sakura-chan wake up!", Naruto screamed as she jerked awake and looked over at us.

The fear in her eye as she looked over at us. "Are you okay?", Naruto asked as he hugged Sakura to him. She gladly hugged him as I tried to hold my jealousy down. I wanted to ripe Sakura from his grasp. But that would just make matters worse.

What happened though?

She seemed fine earlier,today despite the "client" was flirting with her. I sighed but how did her appearance change so quickly though?

She didn't look like that earlier. Her hair got longer and lips got fuller. Her height even increased which I found weird. though.

Why is she stuck on my mind so much?

She always there making feelings I don't even know that was possible for me to feel arise. I glared at the wall, as I noticed Sakura was calm and was asleep with Naruto right beside her.

I sighed as I walked back to my room.

"Sasuke.", Kakashi said.

I turned toward him as I watched he sighed and said" You okay?"

"hm."

"Sasuke,"

"Hmn"

"Alright, When you want to talk I will be there waiting.", he said as I nodded and went back to bed. She doesn't even realize how she makes me feel.

* * *

**I am sorry. It took so long but as I said before I started the chapter, here that extra chapter. Well here you go till next time. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. c: **

**Reviews please?**

**-NekomaichitheKid**


	16. Chapter 15

**I am sooooo sorrry I took so long but I have two reasons. **

**1. I was moving c:**

**2. I had to finish my summer school course. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE NARUTO CHARACTERS :D**

* * *

Sakura P.O.V

I blinked as I pulled away from Naruto embrace.

"Sasuke.", I heard Kakashi say as they were standing outside in the hallway. What is going on?

Did something happen while I was having my nightmare? Sasuke for some reason didn't answer which I was trying to see what was with him.

"You okay?"

"Hm."

"Sasuke.", Kakashi said as I heard the undertone of his voice. Was that concern?

If so why was it concern?

Did something happen?

I sighed as I turned and was staring out the window. "Saku-chan? You okay?". Naruto asked as he must of sensed my mood change. For some reason even though Naruto may have Kyuubi inside him. But he not as stupid as much people think he is. He actually very smart. He just doesn't use his brain. I didn't respond which left a uncomfortable silence between Naruto and I. Which wasn't normal for us.

I sighed as I heard the foot steps walk off. "Saku-chan? Are you going to anwser me?", Naruto asked again as I turned and looked around the room for awhile. Not wantIng to meet his gaze. Since he just going to ask my questions and more questions.

Narutp sighed as he just turned and walked away. I sat there watching the sun come up. The sun shined yellow and orange and black as the sun came up. Saying it was time to get up. As if life was happy for everyone even though its not.

I sighed and blinked and got out of bed. It's time to finish this misson. I went to get dressed and take a shower.

-maichic:


End file.
